bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Banderwil
Cześć! Cześć!Jestem fanem Bionicle od samego ich początku.Niektóre zbierałem do kolekcji,a z innych były mi potrzebne części. Hobby/Zainteresowania *Bionicle *Spore (i powiązane z nim DarkSpore) *Primeval/Siły Pierwotne (TV) *Prince of Persia (2008) *18 Wheel of Steel *Turok (2008) Ulubione postacie z seriali/programów: *Primeval/Siły Pierwotne:Doktor Nick Cutter,Drapieżnik z Przyszłości,Gremlin/Camo Beast *Prawda czy Fałsz:Pogromcy Mitów:Adam Savage,Jamie Hyneman Statystyki Zapisy Uwaga! Zapisy zakończone (za dużo was :P) *Power Dragon *Akuumo, nie jako Suvil, ale jako DerXess. Dla przyjaciół Dercio. The Champ Is Here!!! 14:59, wrz 26, 2010 (UTC) *Furno Blood ja jako Durahk link na stronie usera *[[Użytkownik:Takanuva737|'Takanuva,']][[Dyskusja użytkownika:Takanuva737|''' siódmy Toa - Jako Ivest ze str. usera.' ]] *'Hahli, Władczyni mórz 19:50, wrz 26, 2010 (UTC)' jako toa wody charakter postaci dowolny ;-). *Toa Sanso.Broń:dwa podwójne działka energetyczne.Kanohi:Pakari.Harakter:typowa dusza towarzystwa.-User:Larkanni6 *Dobre! Już wszyscy mówią, żeś godnym zastępcą mnie do pisania. Robię się zazdrosny ;)--Sekenuva czy inaczej Sakon 14:24, wrz 29, 2010 (UTC) *Użyj Toa Kubixa(info na stronie usera) Kubix2000 17:44, paź 10, 2010 (UTC) Moje zestawy Bionicle: *2001-wszystkie *2002-wszystkie *2003-wszystkie,oprócz Toa Nuva *2004-wszystkie *2005-wszystkie,oprócz Toa Hordika Nokama *2006-wszystkie,oprócz Irnakka *2007-wszystkie,oprócz Gadunki *2008-wszystkie *2009-wszystkie,oprócz Agori Berix *2010-nie mam (nie podobają mi się) Slizers *Millenium *Fire *Flare RoboRiders *Swamp *Swamp Craft *Power *Onyx Moje Gry i Filmy Bionicle Gry: *Bionicle Heroes Filmy: *Maska Światła *Legendy Metru Nui *W Sieci Mroku *Odrodzenie Legendy Moje Ulubione Filmy na YouTube http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CizEHvsLtlU http://www.youtube.com/watch#!v=rlao2xrdckc&feature=related http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UQqx5EsbSfY Moje M.O.C.-ki Źli: *Mech-hand *Gestylaps Dobrzy: *Bajeshti *Mroczny Bohater (ang.Dark Hero) *Iber *Ulysses Są wrogami wszystkiego: *Banderwil Broń: *Minigun Plazmowy *Trójpazur Energetyczny (używany jedynie przez Banderwila) *Laserowy Szpon (jedna z funkcji mechanicznej ręki Mech-handa) *Pulsator (jedna z funkcji mechanicznej ręki Mech-handa) *Pistolet Automatyczny (używany przez B12 i Uraquell) *Rothuka Flamethrower *Rothuka Rocket Luncher Moje Podpisy Wędrujący po Pustyniach Mroczny Bohater Banderwil Banderwil the Destroyer Iskrzący Faraon Specjalny: To Mort mi kazał! Cytaty ''Powiedz jeszcze coś, a będzie uzdrowiona dusza twoja! - Mój ojciec do mojego brata, gdy brat się kłóci z ojcem Ty PARABOLU! - Ja do mojego brata, gdy mnie wkurza Coś chciałeś, brudzie śmierdzący? - ja do mojej siory Ojciec rydzyk spowiadał cię przez telefon. - Ja do kogoś, kto mnie wkurza Jakem Banderwil!!! - Mój własny okrzyk :P Znajomi/Sojusznicy Można się wpisywać Vox22 --Sekenuva czy inaczej Sakon 13:00, sie 10, 2010 (UTC) OpiekunŻycia 15:21, sie 10, 2010 (UTC) Hahli, Władczyni mórz 20:01, wrz 26, 2010 (UTC) THC-Czego chce Furno Blood Parabola The Champ Is Here!!! 13:04, paź 24, 2010 (UTC) Niebieski Skakdi Ackar29175 16:55, mar 29, 2011 (UTC) Wrogowie Takanuva737 - ciagle mnie obrażasz, Bandek... Wandale, plagiatowcy, spamerzy i multikonta. Ciekawostki itp. *Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że Spółka to moje dzieło :P *Lubię "klasyczną" muzykę egipską :D *Grywałem kiedyś w Soul Calibur IV, a moją ulubioną postacią był (a może nadal jest :P) The Nightmare. *Wymyśliłem k**wę (krowę) xD *Czasem mam kłopoty ze skupieniem się :/ *Może i mam wiele setów, ale większość z nich posprzedawałem i z niektórych zostały mi jakieś części (no właśnie, miałem sobie kupić kolejnego Jetraxa :D) *Mimo, iż zowię się Banderwil, to jednak moją ulubioną postacią jest Mroczny Bohater, którym z resztą chciałbym być :) *Eeee... To chyba już wszystko A co to? Ankietki! Czy lubisz Spółkę? No raczej, że tak Tak No chyba Tak mniej więcej Ujdzie, ale może być lepiej Eh... Tak jakoś nie za bardzo :/ No raczej, że nie Ty no, rzygowiny i tyle A co to Spółka? Chcecie Spółkę 3?! Tak, chcemy! Dawaj! Nie! Do piachu ze Spółką! Obojętnie...